Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style)
Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Winnie Woodpecker (The Woody Woodpecker Show) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - Minnie Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Joy Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:Tamagotchi TamaTown Reprise Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG